This invention relates to clipboards and hanging devices. In particular, this invention relates to devices for displaying information from vehicle rearview mirrors during car shows and other events.
Most conventional clipboards are designed with a rectangular planar surface about the size of a standard sheet of paper. A clip is attached at the center top edge of the board for holding the sheet of paper in place while writing or drawing. The main function of a clipboard is to hold a piece of paper securely while moving or when a desk is not available.
Some clipboards have been used in connection with motor vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,150,709 to Bake discloses a clipboard that engages the steering wheel of a vehicle. Modifications and improvement to this invention can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,805 to Douglas and U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,121 to Mohr. The Douglas invention teaches a clipboard that mounts on the steering wheel of a vehicle or a boat using a slot for receiving a top section of the steering wheel, a bottom flange for engaging the lower section of the steering wheel and a clip on the upper center of the board for holding pieces of paper. The Mohr patent discloses a device with a binder for holding paper in place that is mounted to the steering wheel of a golf cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,943 to Miyashita discloses a plastic clipboard with elastic engaging pins for holding sheets of instructions. A flat rectangular plastic material bent longitudinally into an inverted U shape forms the clipboard. A hook is permanently attached to the curved section of the U.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,477 to Pohlman teaches a clipboard that can be suspended or mounted on the door window of a vehicle. The writing surface of the clipboard is located within the vehicle interior. The invention also presents a pouch for storage, which is positioned on the exterior of the vehicle window.
Many other clipboard modifications such as a clipboard for outdoor use (U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,902 to Irwin, et. al.), for use in all weather conditions (U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,728 to Bratton), with additional functions such as a hole punch-clipboard combination (U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,448 to Najmi), and clipboard-clock-calculator combination (U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,500 to LaCoste) are present in the prior art. All the clipboards in the prior art have in common a rectilinear design, a clip or other paper holding device near the edge, and a preponderance of the flat area of the board available as a writing surface. If the user desires to hang the clipboard, an additional hanging device(s) such as hooks, straps or additional boards are incorporated into the clipboard design.
There are also in the prior art hanging devices for vehicles, for example hanging parking tags and handicapped parking permits. These devices are made of flexible, colored plastic or vinyl and display a desired set of printed information. However, if someone wants to display a temporary sign or information card, a neat and clear way of accomplishing this is not available in the prior art.
Car shows are a hobby of ever increasing popularity. During car shows, an information card must be displayed at the front of the vehicle. Most competitors place the card under the windshield or tape it to the windshield. These methods are sufficient but not desirable since tape marks can be difficult to clean from an otherwise flawlessly detailed car and the winds and elements can mar the card being held under the windshield wipers. In addition, other competitors can easily remove such cards when they are displayed on the exterior of a vehicle.
Preprinted hanging devices for the cars cannot vary the information printed on them or display different papers or cards. Regular clipboards are big, bulky and if utilized to present information, possess extra elements such as hooks or straps that detract from the look of the show vehicle and the information desired to be presented. The present invention solves the need in the prior art for a device able to display information, such as information cards for car shows, in a neat and stylish manner from the rearview mirror of a car without detracting from the overall look of the car being shown in competition.
The present invention seeks to solve the need for a device for displaying information cards during car show competitions from the rearview mirror of a vehicle without detracting from the overall look of the vehicle. The present invention is a square piece of rigid, transparent material, for example hardened liquid acrylics, with a center, circular hole and a channel sized to fit all car rearview mirror arms. A clip located under the center, circular hole provides a means to temporarily affix papers or information cards during car shows or competitions. The dimensions of the center, circular hole and channel allow for the fitting of the invention over different rearview mirror attachment arms and also for the stable hanging of the clipboard with information cards of different sizes and shape.